


The Runaways

by sephmeadowes



Series: The Big Reveal [2]
Category: Gossip Girl, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Depression, F/M, Minor Character Death, Swearing, Vampirism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephmeadowes/pseuds/sephmeadowes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two vampires meet in New York and explore the meaning of life, love and death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i got tears that are scared of the facts

_First night of your life, curled up on your own  
Looking at you now, you would never know._

**\- Athlete, Wires**

* * *

_The Big Reveal_ as Oprah and all the media called when the news of the existence of vampires hit the world like a thunderstorm gone mad. All those stories about bloodsucking monsters and dangers in the night became so horrifically true, people had protested for the extinction of the creatures. But as luck would have it, the vampires had found themselves an ambassador and with a few peace talks here and there, they were able to get vampirism classified as an 'incurable disease' and therefore, these people weren't to be prosecuted for their actions. They were just ill people after all.

Of course, no one really believed that at first. But people generally loved beautiful things and vampires were everything but beautiful and slowly became accepted until they were just like every other Joe and Jane, just people trying to live their lives. They just relied on a more liquid diet and had sharper teeth. Just regular people with an 'untreatable disease' and therefore people should be pitying and not afraid.

It wasn't long before vampires became less feared and more admired. Suddenly, the idea of becoming young and beautiful forever was so appealing to people that a law had to be passed prohibiting people from turning until the proper age and had to be tested for compatibility and health. They didn't want any psychotic vampires causing havoc around the place after all. And vampirism was the new craze for everyone.

* * *

It wasn't long before Nate's friends got into the vampire craze.

Chuck took to sleeping with sexy vampire women, Serena started dating an Edward Cullen wannabe, Jenny designed gothic vampire-inspired clothes, Vanessa made short films with vampires and their 'personal turmoils', even Dan was writing stories with vampires – it was complete madness!

Except for Blair who thought the entire thing to be overrated and ridiculous, the world had gone vampire mad and Nate was so sick about hearing of celebrities turning and Tiffany's new lapus lazuli jewelry. He wanted nothing to do with vampirism. He wasn't racist or anything because God forbid he hated these sick people. But he could just see through it all.

It was nothing but a ploy. Damnation for vanity with the false idolization of something so…wrong. It freaked him out so much to a point he started wearing vervain on him after Blair's suggestion.

All he wanted was for people to wake up and see. They were being used, all of them and everyone was happy to live in denial and be blinded to the obvious truths being waved in front of their faces.

Nate wanted to puke.

* * *

Blair had another one of her 'just for fun' parties that he _had_ to come to. He ended up getting fantastically drunk, brief recollections of a drinking contest with some jocks and playing seven minutes in heaven with Jenny were all his mind could piece together.

Blair's house was only a block away from his and in his drunken haze, he opted to walk the way there instead of catching a ride with Chuck (who was too busy quarreling with Blair in their new romantic drama to pay attention to him). This proved to be bad idea because he could barely even walk straight and had already fallen down more times than he cared to notice the dark figure following him.

If you asked him later on if he felt anything, he doesn't think he could answer. All he remembered were shadows, sharp prickling on the skin of his neck and then darkness.

* * *

After that unpleasant incident, he'd woken up in a hospital room, his mother hovering over him instantly, looking more worried than ever.

"What happened?" He croaked out, his throat scratchy from misuse. How long had he been out of it?

His mother had stared at him more worriedly, looking like she was about to burst into tears. "Just wait here, I'll go get the doctor." She scurried off and he didn't have to wait long before a far too good-looking doctor entered the room, looking like that Grey's Anatomy fellow, you know the one called Dreamsman or something?

"Hello Nate." The doctor had greeted him kindly. "How are you feeling?"

The doctor was obviously trying to be friendly but something in the guy's gray eyes made Nate afraid to learn what the man knew. He turned out to be right.

* * *

The law considered non-consensual turning as a crime punishable by death. Unfortunately, Nate hadn't seen his attacker's face and therefore could not sue even if he wanted to.

He was now officially a vampire, a person with an 'incurable disease' and there was nothing he could do about it. He'd first reacted with anger, trashing up his hospital rooms until the orderlies had to shoot vervain into him to subdue him. He'd gone to sulking, spending days just brooding over the loss of his life and then starving himself of blood until they had to force the stuff down his throat and his body betrayed him, taking in the blood even as he fought not to. Finally, he'd resorted to doing the mature thing and trying to accept his fate.

He still wasn't happy about his predicament but there was nothing he could do about it. He'd already tried walking into the sunlight and chickened out at the last minute.

* * *

His friends tried visiting him plenty of times but he refused visitors. It's not that he wanted to push them away, it's just that he really didn't want to see them. Ever since he woke up after his turning, he'd been feeling different. And he chalked that up to the amplification of certain personality traits. (He'd been forced to read hundred of brochures and books by his mom and doctor about vampirism and apparently something stuck.)

Nate had always been a loner at heart. Even with his friends, he'd sometimes sneak out by himself for a walk or to nurse a bottle of champagne by himself. He felt more at peace when he didn't have to deal with their unchangeable views of him and how he was supposed to act because he was tired of living up to the image they had of him in their heads. And quite honestly, he didn't think he'd miss them too much.

They weren't bad friends but there were days they weren't good friends either.

* * *

His mom, ever living in the shadow if denial, tried to act like everything was the same – like her son wasn't a vampire and had a permanent allergy to the sun. Instead she told him to look on the bright side and had bought him an apartment with windows that kept out UV rays and a fridge filled with blood bags.

It was the bachelor vampire's every dream, room for parties and women alike.

It was only wasted on Nate.

* * *

He'd been attending these fledgling group talks for months (mostly because his mother made him go and a pathetic lack of anything to do) and he'd sat there and listened to all these other new born vampires whine about their 'disease'. Sometimes, he wanted to test out his new super strength and see how fast he could rip out vital organs out of bodies. He'd been bored of the entire thing really, only speaking out when asked to and those answers were as vague as they came.

He'd considered the whole thing to be a waste of time until _she_ joined along. Caroline Forbes was all blonde curls, large blue eyes and sweet smiles. He'd ended up spending many meeting just staring at her and be amazed at her ability to listen to other people and actually _care_ about what they were talking about. Nate certainly didn't and he wondered how she did it.

"How about you, Caroline?" The instructor said to her. "Would you like to share anything?"

What followed was a long tale about psycho ex-boyfriends, crazy love triangles and petty revenge schemes. This time, Nate really listened.

* * *

Nate ended up bumping into her at lower Manhattan, her blond hair shining in the moonlight and her smile ever radiant even in the dark of the night. God, she was stunning.

"Hey!" She greeted him enthusiastically, recognizing who he was. He wanted to do a little jig.

"Hey." He greeted back with less eagerness, wanting to remain cool.

"You're…Nate, right?"

She even guessed his name right. Add singing to that jig.

"Yeah…and you're Caroline, right?"

She nodded happily, that smile ever bright. "Yeah. You wanna get a coffee or something?" She pointed to a nearby Starbucks and he all too eagerly agreed.

* * *

Vampires could get discounts, all you needed was too show them a card declaring your vampirism and if they thought it was fake you could just flash them a fang and all would be dandy. Caroline had showed the barista her card and he smiled at her as he handed her change. He was obviously a big vampire fan too and probably thought he could get lucky with her. Poor naïve bastard.

"Would you like something added?" The barista asked. _Something_ being blood as restaurants and cafes were all too quick to please their beautiful patrons.

They both declined.

* * *

They go out for dinner the very next day and they both spend the night telling each other outlandish stories and time flew by so fast until they were the last to leave the restaurant.

He didn't expect for anything to happen after the date, of course. He'd thought of kissing her before she got into a cab or walking her home and then kissing her before she went inside. He hadn't expect for them to arrive at his place, her lips hungry against his, her hands undressing them both in lightning speed and her pushing him unto the bed and having her way with him.

He could only stare into those bright blue eyes before their world exploded in a symphony of lights.

* * *

Alright, Nate always did have a thing for sex and if he admitted it, so did Caroline. So it should come to no surprise that their relationship mostly consisted of sex, sex and more sex. Early morning sex, great afternoon sex and hot late night sex often only interrupted for meals and shared baths.

They both usually ate a ton of junk food and fine cuisine, only taking the minimum required blood as both of them were stubborn like that and they could deny their true nature as often and in as many ways as they wanted. And even if he did have more than enough blood to pig out on for weeks, they weren't going to.

One of the few things he liked about being a vampire though was the increased stamina and when pleasing someone as demanding as Caroline, someone had to be able to handle her.

But if you ask him, what he liked most about being with Caroline Forbes. He'd probably just tell you about that feeling of contentment he felt when she lied in his arms after sex as they watched Looney Tunes cartoons on TV.

* * *

His mom ended up walking in on them one afternoon. It was unusually hot that day, the humidity was bothering them both before he knew it Caroline was stripping them both of clothing and they were making love on the living room sofa.

They were both too preoccupied to hear the sound of the apartment door being unlocked and opened. It was only until his mother's sharp gasp rang in the air, along with her bag crashing on the wooden floors that they looked up.

 _Whoops_.

* * *

When both of them were more dressed, they faced his mother again who were looking at them both like naughty little children who'd been doing something wrong. Caroline was blushing a bright shade of red and Nate wished he could die.

Much to everyone's ire, the awkward silence just seemed to stretch on for hours.

* * *

He's out walking in Central Park with Caroline, her off buying hot dogs at a stand while he stared at the view of the ducks in the pond when he bumped into Blair. She was there with Dorotha and a loaf of bread for the ducks, her hobby when she was in a really downer mood.

She looked surprised to see him but was quick to assess his appearance before speaking. "Hello Archibald, haven't seen you in a while."

"Same. Nice to see you, Blair."

"What are you doing here?" She shooed Dorotha away with a wave of her hand and stepped forward to tear of chunks of bread from the loaf. "You don't plan on feeding on these ducks, do you?"

He caught on the teasing behind her words and smiled. "Blair, not even Cullen does that."

Her response was a roll of her doe eyes and he remembered just how he used to adore Blair Waldorf. He didn't love her as much anymore but she'd always been one of his favorite people in the world and that didn't seem to change, vampire or not.

"I see vampirism is treating you well." She continued. "I should've known you'd get into the craze too."

He only shrugged and was about to ask her something before Caroline came running to them.

"I didn't know if you liked ketchup or mustard, so I got you both and…" She stopped abruptly and blinked in surprise at the sight of Blair, finally noticing the brunette. "Hello." She greeted slowly, unsurely. Blair could still intimidate even vampire girls.

Blair's eyebrows rose as she assessed Caroline before turning back to him, a smirk on her full lips. "Always knew you liked blonds more."

"Be nice, Blair."

The brunette just blinked her big brown eyes at him, looking far too innocent to actually be. "I'm always nice." She smiled sweetly at Caroline. "Nice meeting you." And with a quick turn, her brown curls whipping in the air, she was off, her high heels clicking loudly on the pavement.

"Who was that?" Caroline asked him when Blair was out of earshot.

He shook his head as he contemplated where to even begin his explanation. "It's a long story."


	2. i see hope is here in a plastic box

Nate hadn't really realized what a recluse he'd become lately to a point, he'd apparently hadn't even left his apartment for two whole weeks. To be honest, he didn't really notice not when Caroline was there to keep him company, be it day or night. His apartment had become hers too and her clothes and things were scattered everywhere, her scent was on his things and he'd become accustomed to being her teddy bear at night.

A part of him realized how domestic they looked but he couldn't really get himself to care or even try to reevaluate his situation. He was actually happy and he hadn't felt that in a very long while.

* * *

Nate hadn't noticed – or at least he pretended not to– just when he and Caroline had crossed the line of casual to exclusive. Maybe because he hadn't really bothered with any romances since his change despite the numerous fan mail he received (his vampirism was Gossip Girl's most favorite topic nowadays, blogging about how he would be New York's Edward Cullen and speculating on who would be his Bella), he just wasn't interested.

That and Caroline had the amazing ability to make him laugh whenever she opened her mouth, her blunt and almost childish running commentary about anything and anyone was refreshing. Just the complete honesty of her and how everything about her just felt real made her more tangible to him, more lasting.

He also liked her company, he really did because she was infectious with her bright smiles and how she enjoys going about his apartment half-naked, being such a distraction sometimes, he usually would forget his train of thought.

And there she was again wearing nothing but pink lacy lingerie and man, did he love Victoria's Secret. His eyes were completely trained on her as she waltzed over to where he was seated on the couch, her long fair skin oh-so-tempting and he had to stop himself from just using his super speed to grab her and carry her off to the bedroom. But he stayed exactly where he was, he knew that patience was always rewarding when it came to Caroline.

She smiled at him temptingly when she reached him, straddling his lap on the couch, her knees on either side of his thighs. His hands were quick to slide up the smooth skin of her thighs and he rejoiced in the shudder it caused her at the contact. In response, she leaned closer until he can feel her breath fan his face. He reached up to kiss her but she avoided him, her lips going to his ear and he shivered as her teeth start nibbling on the sensitive flesh.

"I'm bored." She murmured out when he felt like he could almost die.

It was okay, he could easily remedy that.

"Let's go out."

"Okay."

But first thing was first.

He flipped her over until she was on her back on the couch, her blue eyes wide and lovely and he drunk in her laughter between kisses.

* * *

Caroline had friends she was meeting up with and he'd found himself in a dark less than comforting apartment building near Chinatown, the place packed with vampires and humans alike, loud, gothic music playing in the background and the smell of sex, booze and…blood heavy in the air. He felt like he just stepped into a modernized Anne Rice novel.

Caroline kept her hand in his as they waded through the crowd and they searched for her friends. Nate actually wanted nothing better but to go home and just have a _House_ marathon or something (his latest guilty pleasure) but Caroline had been having cabin fever lately and he didn't want to upset her by forcing her to go home.

Still, Caroline looked especially good that night, all dolled-up and sexy in her blood red dress. He'd been resisting breaking bones of lecherous guys ever since they stepped out their apartment building. No guy had made a move yet but he was waiting and ready just in case. He's never ripped out a spinal cord with his bare hands after all and he'd like to try.

Caroline finally seemed to find who she was looking for as she dragged him running forward with vampire speed and enveloped a blue-haired Asian girl in a hug. The two women squealed in excitement for a few seconds, jumping up and down in their excitement. Nate could only watch in awe.

After the two detangled from each other, more words in high notes were exchanged and he didn't bother trying to even understand even a modicum of what they said and chose to be unknowing.

"Oh I have to introduce you to someone," Caroline's hand was on him again, grasping her arm and smiling at her friend widely. She was obviously showing him off. "Lily, this is Nate. Nate, this is Lily."

"Nice to meet you." He extended his hand for a handshake and she only raised her also blue eyebrows at him before accepting. Her grip was like python's.

"And he's a gentleman." She remarked with a smirk. "Nice to meet you, Nate."

* * *

After all the niceties were over and done with, Lily led them to a backroom where they lounged on the leather sofas and drank straight vodka. Lily had asked him a few questions about himself, about his past life, his vampire life and mostly, his relationship with Caroline.

"So, how long have you been together?" The Asian vampire asked, lighting a cigarette and offering them one. They both declined.

He didn't really know how to answer her question, turning to Caroline for her say on the matter. They hadn't really talked about it, hadn't really declared that they were an item but it had felt like it these past few weeks and damn him if he hadn't started to feel something for her in that time.

"Just a few weeks." Nate finally answered, keeping his eyes on hers. "I met her at one of those fledling meetings. You could've called it love at first sight."

He had the pleasure of seeing her blush bright red before smiling to himself and turning back to Lily who laughed at his sappiness. "Well, you're certainly better than the last one. And _whew_ , was that dramatic or what?"

"Lily!" Caroline suddenly shrieked looking immensely uncomfortable. Nate only saw Lily frown at the other vampire girl before shaking her head and smoking another puff of her cigarette. The exchange was small and confused him but he knew that there was something there….something they were hiding.

And he wanted to find out what.

* * *

"What was Lily talking about?" He later asked her when they arrived back home at the apartment. She'd only just removed her jacket and was off to go freshen up but he'd been thinking about this ever since they left the party and the curiosity was gnawing at him.

She doesn't say anything for a moment, her eyes not meeting his and he had to say her name for her even look at him.

"Nothing." She finally replied, her eyes blue empty shells conveying no emotion.

"You don't really expect me to believe that do you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Caroline–"

" _Please_."

She was pleading with him now, her face forlorn like she was about to break. He instantly felt like a jerk.

"Okay."

* * *

The issue was ignored for the next couple of days and at first it's almost unnoticeable and they skirt around the rising tension between them, invading every space in their apartment until it felt like he was drowning from the anticipation of something that was to come.

She still won't say anything to him though and most of the time, she escaped into daydreams, staring off into space until he felt like he was going mad from wondering what was going through her head. Also, the liquor cabinet was quickly getting depleted and he wasn't sure who was more responsible between the two of them.

She was nursing her third glass of whiskey when he cracked.

"Tell me." His voice was strong, forceful and even. His grandfather would've been proud.

Her eyes stared up at him at where she was seated on the couch, not at all intimidated as he stood over her. She scowled and shook her head. "No."

"Tell me!" He half-shouted this time. God, what was she hiding? What was so horrible that she wouldn't tell him? He was Nate Archibald for Christ's sakes! All she needed to do was check the Gossip Girl website to see all the shit he'd pulled in the last few years. He bet she couldn't beat his track record.

Her eyes remain defiant and his jaw tightened as he fought the urge to not pull his hair out. "Please." He resorted to begging but the request sounded forced from his frustration.

She continued to stare at him in stony silence, obviously not giving in and he was about to turn away to retreat into the bedroom to break something when she finally spoke.

"His name was Matt."

He turned back to her and she stood up from the couch, leaving her glass on the carpet as she walked closer to him until he could see the specks of green in her eyes.

"I killed him."

* * *

He didn't get the whole story he could see clearly how painful it was for her to even divulge what little she did. All she knew that Matt had been her boyfriend since before her turning and she'd ended up killing him one night after she lost control.

He tried comforting her but she turned him away.

* * *

Things had gotten awkward for them since he forced her to confess about Matt and the apartment was enveloped in silence for days. Talking had suddenly become such a challenge that suddenly being in each other's presence felt like torture for them both.

Things had drastically been changed between them and he didn't know what to do about it.

* * *

"Do you still love him?" He asked one night as they both lay awake in bed, both of them with thoughts running through their heads and making sleep impossible.

She was quiet for a moment and he thought she might've fallen asleep before she replied. "No, not anymore."

He wondered if it made him a terrible person for feeling happy about that but he was.

"I feel guilty though."

His hand reached for hers hesitantly and she accepted.

* * *

"I attended his funeral." She told him as they lay in a tangle of sheets, her head on his chest as he stroked her blonde hair. "I watched from a distance. His mother was there, crying over him. Everyone else was because Matt was a nice guy like that."

He didn't say anything, just trailed his fingertips over the flawless skin of her back as she continued.

"I left town the next day and stayed with the primary vampire coven here in New York for a while. That's how I met Lily." She sighed in pleasure as his fingers reached the sensitive skin at the small of her back. He knew he could make her mewl the neediest noises when he kissed her there. "That feels nice."

All talking immediately ceased.

* * *

It happened one afternoon, the weather was perfect and he was in such a good mood and enjoying a _Family Guy_ on TV. Then Caroline walked out the bathroom, looking rather vulnerable, her eyes wide and her mouth in a frown. He wordlessly turned off the TV.

"What are we doing, Nate?" She asked him, a strange emotion glinting in her eyes he couldn't place. "I mean, really?"

He struggled to find the right words before he stepped forward until he could envelope her in his arms. She stiffened first at the contact before relaxing, his hands cupping her face and his eyes staring into those sky blue eyes and he smiled warmly at her before kissing her, her lips of hers forever soft and lush.

She looked a bit lightheaded as they parted, her eyes staring up at him in question. And the words come easier now, as if he'd been waiting to say them to her for ages but he'd never been sure until now.

"We're living," He told her. "And we're in love."

* * *

Her lips travel over the length his neck, leaving butterfly kisses in her wake until she reached that sweet vein and he swore he saw stars as she bit unto it and lapped at the blood that flowed out. In the next second, he's flipping her over and maneuvering her until they were one and she was screaming his name.

 _Nate, Nate, Nate_ and _I love you, I love you, I love you…_

* * *

At the next fledgling meeting, he shared three things with the group.

His name was Nathaniel Archibald.

He was a vampire.

And he was happy.


End file.
